


Rulebreaker

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Maleficent becomes weary when Aurora tries to invite her for breakfast.





	Rulebreaker

“Come have breakfast with me at the castle.” Aurora had her long, slender hands holding the sides of Maleficent’s face. The villain immediately gripped the girl’s fingers with her own. She released out a bitter sigh, mumbling,

“The King does not accept me.”

“Father won’t even see you—neither will Mother. There’s a secret door that leads to my room that I can sneak you in all nice and safe! I won’t get us caught! We will be together again at last!” Aurora smiled, big and wide. She then kissed Maleficent quickly on the lips, watching her eyes fade with a dull sadness. 

“You foolish, lovely girl—I do not wish to put any trouble upon you,” Maleficent protest. “You were raised far better than to break the rules!” Then she brought one of Aurora’s hands close to her mouth to pepper her knuckles with kisses.

“I don’t go by any rules—I’m sixteen,” Aurora spoke confidently. She playfully tugged Maleficent’s black robes and started pulling her to move forward in the snowy woods. “We’ve got hot biscuits and gravy...scrambled eggs...fresh coffee!”

“Aurora, will you please just listen to me?” Maleficent said, exasperated, prying the girl’s cold, numb hands off her. “I am not going to allow myself to be your responsibility!”

“You’ve watched over me all those years ago,” Aurora whimpered. “Why can’t I do the same and take care of you?” Her eyes watered like she was ready to burst into tears and cry. It was an unfair tactic, but a very clever one.

Diaval, who had been watching the entire soap opera on a dead, bare tree branch, cawed down below at his ruler’s stubbornness. Maleficent glared up at him and growled, “You stay out of it.” She quickly looked back at the sniffling princess, who was covering half her face with a handkerchief.

“Very well,” Maleficent finally gave in.

Aurora lowered the handkerchief with a big grin on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She had gotten her way and won.


End file.
